


Taking a Turn in the Garden

by f_fandom



Series: Growing the Family [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom James T. Kirk, Early Labor, M/M, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Mpreg, POV James T. Kirk, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant James T. Kirk, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Spock Loves James T. Kirk, T'hy'la, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_fandom/pseuds/f_fandom
Summary: With Spock on New Vulcan, Jim finishes his time on bedrest in preparation to enter labor. Bones arrives to check on the patient and learns what they've decided to name their daughter.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Growing the Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Taking a Turn in the Garden

The pillow slipped as Jim tried again to readjust it behind his back. He grumbled and reached behind him to pull it higher so the other pillows mountained underneath it could be pushed back some more. He'd slid a little down the bed as he'd slept and wanted to sit up a little straighter now, even though it killed his lower back. Another low contraction worked its way through as he tried to shift his giant body. They'd been coming more frequently, but never lasting long, and always far between each one. He was burning up and threw the duvet off, trying to move his legs. Between heat flashes and chills, he wished his body would just make up its mind. He wore only the big robes Spock had bought for him, and nothing underneath. His feet ached constantly, like his back, but that was nothing new by now. 

He hadn't been able to move much at all, and was so sick of just sitting in bed that he could scream. Spock had sympathized and tried to add variety, bringing him books and his work padds, even though he couldn't do official work. Sulu was in temporary command, and he checked in with him constantly, trying not to worry about his ship too much. But he couldn't help it. Sulu kept him updated as much as he could, knowing it was the best way to keep Jim relaxed as they all waited for the baby to arrive. One afternoon, Spock even brought him a visitor, and Jim was elated to see Selek, who sat with him all afternoon into the evening. Selek had been speechless at the size of Jim's belly rising monstrously beneath the blankets where he sat against pillows at the headboard. Jim laughed, knowing it had been awhile since Selek had seen him and the baby had grown _a lot_ since then. He pulled the duvet off his body and revealed his over-distended belly that poked out from even his maternity shirts now. And, sensing Selek's curiosity, lifted his shirt to his chest and set his giant body on display for the old Vulcan to feel. Selek was concerned at the state of Jim's tight skin, so thin that burst blood vessels painted the worst areas of stretching, spider veins decorating the apex around his navel, which had distended even further. Despite Jim's assurances that it was normal, Selek had been displeased until Jim let him apply moisturizing lotion to the sore, dry skin. And Jim had to admit, it had felt really good. He could use that again right about now.

Leaning forward a bit as far as he could, he stretched one hand behind him and worked again at the muscles that wouldn't stop throbbing no matter how hard or often he kneaded them. Then he tried to bend one of his legs and bring his foot toward him. He couldn't see it over his belly, but he found it and rubbed it with both hands. He breathed softly and slowly, forcing himself to relax through the next contraction. Outside, the late afternoon sun was setting, and the desert of New Vulcan glimmered auburn and red. Their bedroom basked in the gentle light, touching the beige walls that looked like sandstone.

The door opened quietly, and Spock entered. Jim smiled tiredly at him as he came and sat on the side of the bed in front of Jim.

"I sensed you wake. How do you feel, ashal-veh?"

"Same as the last time you asked me."

Spock smirked and placed his hand on Jim's belly, rubbing with his thumb, sensing their daughter’s emotions, sending his own of love and comfort. Jim closed his eyes and soaked it in. Then Spock reached for Jim's leg. He straightened it gently and placed Jim's foot in his lap, where he began massaging firmly. Jim tilted his head back and moaned softly. Spock's long fingers pushed comfort into his skin and worked stiffness out with each firm rub.

"How are you always so good at that?" Jim asked. 

"It is a Vulcan method. Accessing acupressure points and sensing the minute changes under the skin allows for a technique that is both precise and effective."

"I'll take it," Jim said. "How's Bones doing?"

Spock set Jim's foot back on the bed and took up his other leg, repeating the massaging technique. Jim still couldn't see what he was doing with his giant belly in the way, but he could see Spock's shoulders rolling slowly, his whole arms rotating into the activity of his hands. He even rocked forward a bit, leaning into each massage while he watched Jim's foot and the position he held it in. 

"Doctor McCoy is settling into the guest bedroom and should be here any moment to check up on you," Spock said. "He has already complained five times about the heat since his arrival."

Jim chuckled. "Must have been really out if I didn't hear that."

"Well then I'll say it again, Jim," McCoy’s drawl announced. "It's hotter than Savannah in summer out there. I mean, sweet Mother of Moses. I don't know how you live here."

Bones came into the room with his tricorder and a few other instruments under his arm. He looked well-rested and...excited. Too excited. He motioned for Spock to get up, which he did reluctantly to stand beside Jim instead. Bones sat down and patted Jim's knee. Jim narrowed his eyes.

"You're enjoying this too much, Bones."

"Me? Never. Now c'mon, lay down a bit. Any changes since what Spock told me yesterday?"

Jim shuffled his body down the pillows he'd so carefully just rearranged, bracing his hand on his belly. Spock helped lower his shoulders and prop his head up. Lying lower, he could see even less of anything over his belly--just the robe sash tied over the front of it. He let Bones maneuver his legs and prop his knees up slightly. At first, he'd been embarrassed about Bones's examinations, but then he reminded himself that he'd lived with the man in the Academy dorms for god's sakes. They'd both seen each other naked and in less than glorious fashions, and Bones had seen his insides so many times he'd said he could probably operate on Jim blindfolded. 

Bones moved aside the bottom half of Jim's robe, pushing the tie up a bit over his belly. He began feeling Jim's bare lower stomach, palpitating and pressing his fingers. Jim hissed.

"Why are doctors' hands always so fucking cold."

Bones didn't look up from his work. "Human body is just really hot, that's all. And your skin here is super hot."

"Spock's hands aren't cold," Jim mumbled. 

"Well last I checked, Spock doesn't have a medical degree."

Jim glanced up at his husband standing beside him. Spock raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Jim smiled at him and then hissed again.

"What are you doing down there, Bones?"

"Looking for gold, you infant. What do you think. Well...you're definitely spotting, which is normal. Have you felt any of that?"

Jim shook his head. "I mean, I know I've been bleeding a bit, but I haven't noticed it cause I'm _lying down the whole time._." He glared up at Spock. "I figured if it was a lot of blood, I'd feel it."

"Yes and no," Bones said. You might feel the mucus plug come out--if it stays whole. Sometimes it comes out in pieces, which is fine. That will be clear though, so you might not see it."

"That's disgusting."

"Oh, darlin, you have no idea. Just you wait."

Jim groaned and threw his head on the pillow. "That's all I've been doing in this damn bed for the past two weeks. I've only been able to get up for a few hours a day."

Another contraction rolled through him gently, but Bones's quick eye noticed. He placed his hand back near the tender flesh and looked closely. Jim breathed deeply and watched the top of his head that he could see. Bones held his scanner between Jim's thighs and looked at the readings. He nodded, as if it confirmed his thoughts and he hadn't needed to use it at all. Jim knew he liked to do things the old-fashioned way.

"You are _way_ overdistended." McCoy palpitated Jim's tight belly, examining the burst blood vessels and cracked, dry skin.

"You say that as if I wasn't aware how super big I am. Or how super painful it is."

"Well, we'll just have to watch that during postpartum, is all. Stretching the uterus this thin can lead to some placenta issues and nasty bleeding. But I'll say this much for you--she's definitely ready, Jim. Early stages of labor are hard to notice since the contractions aren't really that much worse than what you've been having the past two months anyway. I'd say tomorrow you can start moving around a bit more. You'll want to eat and rest as much as you can, but you can take a walk around the garden with Spock if you want, and just pay attention to if the contractions start getting stronger."

"And how long should that last?" Spock asked, his concern obvious.

Bones shrugged. "If it starts accelerating, could be two days or so. You'll know when you hit active labor cause the contractions will start lasting longer and they'll become more frequent. And they'll steadily get more painful. For you, those themselves will last at least another full day. But you remember what I said, Jim?"

"No rushing things," Jim moaned. "But she's right _there,_ Bones. I can feel her head pressing--"

"I know. I could feel it, too. But your body has to go through the labor first. Your water hasn't even broken yet, and you haven't begun dilating at all, so you're not ready. She's still stuck in a traffic jam in there and she's not going to move any further until the roadway starts clearing."

"I'm going to clear your road." Jim glared. "If you think you're going to spout metaphors at me for the next three days--"

"Or four. Or five."

"--I may demote you and make Christine CMO. I don't care if she's just a nurse."

Bones chuckled and smoothed Jim's robe back together. "Oh, Jimmy boy. I've heard you swear and throw a tantrum. I don't care who you are or how big this baby is. No one will ever top Lacey Marston. Woman grabbed me round my neck and choked me. With one hand. Wouldn't let go."

"Oh god, I would pay to see that." Jim laughed and held his belly. 

"Here, I want you to wear this," Bones said. "It's gonna monitor her heart rate and let me know if anything wacky happens."

Jim narrowed his eyes at the monitor strap Bones situated against his belly and asked Spock to help secure behind his hips. Spock held him under his arms and lifted him to sit up slowly, reaching around Jim's body inside his robes to comfortably close the strap. Bones situated the small monitor against the curve of his lower belly. He worked on his tricorder to sync the readings and then nodded, seemingly satisfied. Jim sighed. He hated things strapped to his body, but if it was necessary, then so be it.

"Come," Spock said, rubbing his shoulder soothingly. "You may get up for a bit now, t'hy'la."

"Funny. That's just what I was about to do anyway."

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched. Jim maneuvered his legs over the side of the bed and pushed up when his feet found the floor. Spock aided him with a hand splayed his belly, and then looped his arm through Jim's. Jim smoothed the robe over his body and walked in tiny steps. His hips felt ready to crack under the weight of his dropped belly, and he literally felt his daughter stuffed in the middle of his pelvic girdle, her head right there against his body. She'd grown less restless the past week, as if she too was gathering her strength before the big storm.

Spock guided him into the kitchen and helped him to one of his favorite chairs. It was essentially a barstool, but with a wide chair seat, and one of three they kept at the table bar. But it was tall and it meant that Jim didn't have to lower his heavy body way down into a chair. He could almost feel like he was standing as he perched on the stand. It helped too, because he could keep one leg straight and have his foot on the floor, letting him stretch his hips and reposition for less or more contact as needed.

He sat on the stool with a big sigh and rubbed his hand over his swollen body. Spock brought him a glass of water and some of his favorite cereal protein bars. Jim unwrapped the bar and ate it slowly, but after a while he groaned and looked up at Spock with tired, disappointed eyes. Spock pursed his lips, but only accomplished more of a smile than if he'd just turned up the corner of his mouth.

"One bowl of plomeek soup coming up," he said softly.

"Have you heard from any of the crew?" Jim asked while Spock prepared his dinner. 

"I have received communications from Commander Scott, Lieutenants Uhura and Sulu, and Ensign Chekhov each day. Even Keenser has contacted me. They are all asking if the baby is here yet, despite my assuring them that I would let them know when she arrives."

Jim chuckled and massaged under his belly during another contraction. He missed seeing them all. He was so grateful, realizing that grateful was the most underrated term he could use, for this crew family of theirs. As Spock stirred the broth over the kitchen stove, he reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out his communicator. Jim hadn't heard it beep.

"Here is Ltn. Uhura. She is the only one who has not touched in yet today."

"What does she say?"

"'Has Jim popped out that baby yet or not?'" Spock's voice was deadpan as he read the message and Jim burst into laughter. 

Bones came out of his room and stared at them, and Jim laughed harder. Spock raised an eyebrow at him and Bones scowled harder. He crossed his arms and lifted his chin to see what Spock was making on the stove.

"Hey, Bones," Jim said, trying to catch his breath. "You want some plomeek soup?"

"Hmph. I would rather eat pig slop."

"As long as you remember you said that when you open your Christmas present this year."

"As it turns out, I do actually have a serious question for you two clowns."

"I hesitate to ask, Doctor." Spock turned off the stove and brought a bowl of soup and spoon over to Jim.

"Shoot, Bones."

"You know, you have to speak the punctuation in a sentence like that, Jim. You have to actually emphasize the comma, or one of these days some trigger happy security ensign is gonna actually fire on me."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Please, Doctor McCoy, do present us with your query so that we may attempt to provide a pleasing response."

Spock raised an amused eyebrow in praise. But hey. Jim knew how to turn a sentence when he needed. 

"You're running out of time to decide on a name."

"That is not a question, Doctor," Spock said. But he glanced at Jim, and they both smiled. Jim stretched out a hand and squeezed Spock's.

"Well?" Bones asked. 

Jim rubbed his belly and stared down at it, so enormous that he was having to sit sideways at the counter to eat his soup. He just gazed at it, amazed with the thought of _my baby's in there_ over and over. Then he glanced at Spock, who nodded.

"It's not a traditional name for a female Vulcan, but then, she won't _be_ a traditional Vulcan either. She'll be so much more. A part of both worlds, just like her samekh." 

Jim rubbed his belly and glanced at Spock again, smiling and feeling his eyes water. Spock's eyes crinkled as well.

"Her name is Amanda," Jim said softly. 

Bones stared quietly for a moment and shoved his hands in his pockets. He rocked on the balls of his feet and nodded slowly, as if sounding the name over in his head.

"Yeah," he said softly, smiling back at Jim. "Yeah, it is, isn't it? Of course it is....Except, I'm gonna laugh really hard if you push out a boy instead."

"No. I don't think so." Jim ran his hand back and forth across his belly and looked down at it. He patted it softly and stroked his belly button with his pinky finger. 

Jim didn't quite remember when they'd decided to name their daughter Amanda, after Spock's mother. It was probably two or three months ago when they'd been lying around in bed resting. Jim had been having hot flashes and so wore only loose lounge pants. Spock had his head on Jim's bare chest, the side of his face propped up on Jim's belly. Jim was leaning against some pillows at the headboard, much the same way he'd been doing the past two weeks. He was carding his fingers through Spock's hair, loving that Spock always let him do that, rumple and brush the black cap of hair that was always so straight and pristine. 

Spock held his face against Jim's belly, his arm wrapped around it as he stroked it, rubbing gentle circles. That was back when he was still had a full round belly like a freaking normal person. Not this ginormous watermelon poking straight out over his hips and stretching so tight it literally felt different to the touch. But Jim knew Spock loved the heat of his firm skin, loved touching it as much as he could. He loved stroking his thumb over Jim's belly button. The feel of Spock's long hands on his belly alone was enough to arouse Jim's heightened sensitivity, and simple cuddling like that usually always led to sex. But at that point they'd still just been resting and soaking in the warmth of the bond as it hummed contentedly between them.

Then the baby had started moving under Spock's hand. He held his fingers still, feeling Jim's hot skin move. Then he stroked back, returning the activity and smiling against Jim's belly. He kissed the tight womb softly, letting his lips caress and mouth wetly. Jim continued stroking his hair, smiling down at Spock and watching the loving display. Such devotion and worship. Jim had never in his life felt so treasured simply by the way someone looked at his body and touched him. And he was still blown away by the fact that Spock had grown even more possessive and attentive by his swollen belly. Sometimes it was frustrating. More than once while he was working, he'd had to squirm away from Spock pressing up behind him, sucking the nape of his neck and wrapping his arms around Jim's belly. Yet there was always such love, even in the humorous teasing and playing. 

So while he'd scratched his fingernails along Spock's scalp and threaded the silky hair, he'd stared at his giant belly and moaned contentedly. "Hi, sweet girl. You feel your samekh saying hi to you? He loves you soooo much. Say hi, Amanda."

He hadn't even realized what he'd said until Spock's hand stopped moving and he raised his head from Jim's chest and sat up next to him. Spock's eyes swam and glimmered. He fixed his eyes on Jim's mouth and brought his hand up to cup the side of Jim's face. 

"You would wish to name her Amanda?" he whispered. Jim blinked, smiling.

"Would you like that?"

Spock's eyes glistened even more, staring at Jim like he was the most beautiful, the most incredible, unbelievable gift. He kissed Jim slowly. Deeply. He bit at Jim's bottom lip, a favorite ministration of his. When he wasn't sucking at it, nibbling at it, or thumbing it, he was staring at it. Jim liked to tease when he saw this, licking his lips and watching Spock's jaw clench. 

Now, his belly clenched through a contraction, pulling him out of his thoughts. Spock was watching him, knowing his thoughts and reflecting on them as well. Jim let the spoon clank against the bowl. He didn't feel like eating any more. He stood off the chair stool and shuffled over to the glass patio doorway. He let his belly lean against the glass and stared at the garden. He needed to move. He figured he was being paranoid, but ever since Bones's check-up, the contractions felt stronger. Still only a discomfort, he hardly noticed it above the pain in his back and hips.

He glanced back at Spock. "Care to take a turn in the garden, Mr. Spock?"

Spock smiled and came to slide the door open. Looping his arm through Jim's again, he escorted him onto the patio and they began walking slowly to the garden. Their plants and flowers covered the perimeter, outside of which open sky and desert hillside stretched for miles. Sarek had been able to secure property far in isolation easily, and he and Spock had gladly accepted the house. Jim's favorite part was the sun in the afternoon and evening, the way it colored the landscape. He couldn't really gaze at it too much now, having to watch the ground in front of him. Spock's steps were elegant even as small as they were, while Jim waddled side to side next to him. He curled one arm under his belly and sighed, just enjoying the ability to move while he still could. His muscles were killing him, but being able to stretch them even a little bit, as well as be outside--well, he was so happy he could cry. Ugh hormones. 

"Ashayam, we may spend as much time out here as you like, my k’diwa. A patio bed can easily be brought out. Indeed, it may help you to rest outdoors so that you have things around you to watch, as I know you are fond of doing."

Jim nodded. "I think I'd definitely like to be able to use both spaces. Hell, there's no one around for miles to hear me. I may just keep you out here the whole time with me while I labor."

Spock gazed sideways at Jim. "Not the entire time, my Jim."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Hey, did you ever respond to Uhura? If you don't she's gonna think you're busy with me cause I'm birthing. And then she's going to tell the whole bridge crew. And then you're going to get even more communications."

"That is...a wise point," Spock said. He settled Jim to a stop while he withdrew his communicator from his robes pocket and typed out a response.

Jim shifted back and forth in his wide stance. He pressed his hands into the small of his back with a groan. His tight skin itched so badly he wanted to claw it off. Rubbing the frequent circles on his belly only helped so much. 

"Are you all right, Jim?"

Jim nodded and continued rotating his hips. He'd counted five contractions since they'd begun walking, and he sighed through another one. His inner thighs felt damp, as Bones had said. But then something thicker left his body and rolled down near his knee. He paused and pulled aside the bottom half of his robe beneath his giant belly.

"Spock," he asked, "what's dripping down my legs?"

Spock kneeled quickly in front of him and spread the robe. Jim couldn't see him underneath his belly, and he flinched at Spock's fingers examining him. 

"There is some blood," Spock said. He said it with difficulty, and Jim knew it was the type of sentence he would never find acceptable to speak involving Jim. 

"There is also a clear discharge, a large amount of it, but it looks as though it has stopped. I believe it is the mucus plug Doctor McCoy mentioned."

Jim steadied his breathing. He was officially entering the early stage of labor, if he hadn't already been in it to begin with. Spock closed Jim's robe and stood to his feet, taking Jim's elbows in hand. He was staring gently at Jim, assessing him for fear and worry. Jim smiled at him.

"I think it's an early bedtime tonight. You can help clean me up and then massage me absolutely everywhere."

Spock nodded, smiling his gentle smile that he shared only with Jim. When he got Jim back into the bedroom, he had him stand in the bathroom, facing the wall so he could brace his hands on it for support. He untied the sash and pulled the robe off Jim's shoulders, letting it fall free. He gathered it and examined the blood stains before dropping it in the laundry chute. 

"Would you like a shower, ashayam?"

"Not right now," Jim said. "Later tomorrow, probably. I just don't want my legs sticky tonight, even though they'll be messy again soon enough."

He laughed as Spock rubbed his shoulders and kissed the nape of his neck. Spock made sure Jim was holding the wall before he kneeled down and spread his legs open. He ran a gloriously hot, steaming cloth down the inside of Jim's thighs all the way down to his ankle, wiping blood and discharge, but also massaging his muscles. Jim moaned above him, soaking in the hot dampness of the cloth against his skin. Another contraction worked its way along his belly, and Spock moved to catch the fresh spots of blood.

Spock stood and discarded the cloth. "One moment, Jim. Do not go anywhere."

"Where else would I go.”

When Spock left, he rubbed his belly over and over, sighing and closing his eyes. He shifted side to side again, spreading his thighs and rotating his hips. His back was stabbing him, not just in his lower back, but up his spine. His hipbones felt like they were ready to break off. Another contraction gripped him. They were definitely growing stronger. His belly clenched hard under his hand. His lower back surged in strain. He pursed his lips and let out a long stream of air, calming himself. This was going to last for perhaps the next two days before it started getting any worse. He was okay. He could handle this.

He breathed and focused on the mental barrier he'd been preparing. He imagined the malleable wall in his mind, a steel-strength barrier that he'd constructed around the originating pain of his contractions. He practiced letting this early discomfort rise in this designated mental space, waves rolling to the barrier and going no further. No matter how bad the pain got, he couldn't let himself let this barrier fall in his mind. He couldn't let Spock be experiencing second-hand how bad it was or trying to take it over. Yes, he knew their shared mindspace was going to be white hot with agony before the end, but he wanted to disguise as much of it as he could so he could notice if and when Spock approached that barrier in a search to intervene. He wanted Spock outside, helping him with his physical body, not stuck in his mind. But even with this plan, he knew it was likely Spock would be aware of what he was doing. And disapprove strongly.

A gentle hand on his shoulder pulled him from his focus. He sent a reassuring smile at Spock as he opened his eyes. 

"I acquired these from Doctor McCoy," Spock said. He held several absorbency pads and a pair of Jim's briefs.

"Oh, great." Jim rolled his eyes. "You will tell _no one_ about this."

Spock smiled as he fit one of the pads into Jim's underwear and helped Jim step into them. He pulled them up, letting Jim adjust it against his sensitive skin.

"Yeah," Jim sighed. "I have a feeling I'll be needing these for a while after the birth, too. Perfect."

Spock kissed him behind his ear. "It will help you feel more comfortable, ashayam. That is all that matters."

He rubbed his hands over the sides of the belly, and Jim leaned his back against the wall. Spock stepped close and caressed him, eventually holding the back of Jim's neck to pull him forward for a kiss. Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's shoulders and smiled against his mouth, letting Spock kiss him and hold his face. His belly pushed hard against Spock's abdomen and kept them from touching. The skin was so tight and thin it was almost numb in the wide area around his belly button. Spock's stomach felt strange rubbing against it. A contraction surged through his stretched skin, and Jim knew Spock felt it. He sighed, and Spock kissed him again, harder, pressing comfort while they waited for his muscles to unclench. 

"Come," Spock whispered. "If I am correct, I believe you are owed a full body massage to prepare you for sleep."

Jim stroked Spock's hair with both hands and rested them on the sides of his neck. He smiled tiredly and just watched Spock's face, caressing his jaw with his thumbs. 

"You are amazing, Commander. Have I told you that lately?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Once or twice, Captain."

"We're gonna get through this," Jim whispered. He reassured himself more than anything. 

Spock smiled and took Jim by the hand, leading him to the bed, where he lowered him slowly and helped him lay back. Jim rolled onto his side, grimacing as he lifted his heavy belly to shift and curl his legs up under him as far as they would go. He curled around his belly and rubbed the side of it, from his ribs all the way out to the front, and then back. The bed dipped and he opened his eyes to Spock sitting beside him, a bottle of oil lotion in his hands. Jim was exhausted and knew he might fall asleep even while Spock was massaging him, but he didn't mind. He watched Spock squeeze the lotion into his long palm and fingers before staring down at him intensely. The corner of his mouth turned as he took Jim apart with his gaze.

"Shall we begin, my t'hy'la?"

Spock's long, warm fingers cupped underneath his belly, spreading around the bottom which had grown so much heavier and tighter since the baby dropped. His belly was low beneath his hips, and the lotion felt strange against it when Spock began rubbing it on. Spock took his time, caressing all along the wide underside of the womb before moving up to the bottom swell under his navel. He moved aside the heart monitor strapped to his belly and massaged the bloodshot skin, tracing the veins that snaked across the elasticized surface. Jim felt his sorrow at the state of his body, the pain as his belly had grown far beyond what they'd anticipated, the strain on his hips and back as it had dropped. He tried to press calm and acceptance in response. It was what it was. And it wouldn't last much longer. He sleepily dragged his hand up to Spock's and held it against his sore belly. Spock lowered his head and pressed his lips to the skin, caressing and tracing his fingers. Jim sighed and smiled, focusing on his mate's loving touches. Spock took care to press Jim's distended navel gently, knowing how tight and sore it was and how the sensation connected deep inside the womb. Jim just stared up at his husband through sleepy eyes, breathing gently and deeply. He exaggerated a deep inhale as a contraction rippled across his belly and Spock's hand paused, feeling his skin clench and then release after a long moment. Spock's free hand caressed Jim's brow, smoothing it and cupping his cheek. 

Jim wouldn't know how much longer this lasted until he fell into sleep. He focused on the gentle calm of their mind-space, of the love and reassurance Spock was filling it with against his growing pain. He focused on Spock's hands all over his painfully stretched belly, lifting its weight and rubbing soothing lotion into the broken skin. He focused on their daughter asleep inside him, waiting patiently to be set free. And above all of it, he focused on Spock, his constant devotion, and knew he would watch over them both while they slept.


End file.
